The Wanna-Be Ranger (Revisited Series)
The Wanna-Be Ranger ' is the second episode of the second season of ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. The Wanna-Be Ranger marks the second time that Alpha 5 leaves the Command Center. Plot The rangers find themselves seeing double when Lord Zedd attacks them with Primator, a monster that can change from one ranger to another. Meanwhile, Alpha 5 has left the command center exposing himself to the monster (in an attempt to be the hero for once), putting him in danger in the process. Synopsis While Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, Billy, Trini, Ted, and Zack are enjoying a friendly basketball game amongst themselves, they are suddenly alerted by Zordon to the Command Center. The Rangers are informed by their mentor that he will be forced to de-energize temporarily. Before he fades away, he leaves Alpha 5 in charge and to keep an eye on things. After the rangers teleport back to Angel Grove, Alpha expresses his sadness on being alone in "this big, scary Command Center", and we hear Alpha sobbing. Meanwhile, Lord Zedd senses the sudden flux in energy, and the instant he realizes that Zordon's powers are down, he sends a bolt of dark power from his staff, which strikes a gorilla costume Zack had left behind on the basketball court and transforms it into Primator, who possesses the power to shape-shift into the likeness of any of the Power Rangers. Back at the Command Center, a bored Alpha 5 checks things out and sees a little boy, Dylan, who needs help. He considers contacting the Rangers, but changes his mind in the next instant and decides to help him by himself, calling himself "Alpha Ranger". After scaring away Bulk and Skull, who are trying to discover the secret identities of the Power Rangers, he finds Dylan and discovers that the boy has been suddenly separated from his mom, while befriending him and learning how to play soccer from him. Squatt then informs Zedd that Alpha's out of the Command Center as well, which Zedd congratulates him for. Meanwhile, Primator shape-shifts into a Billy look-alike and confronts Alpha and Dylan, but when the little robot catches a glimpse of Billy's image in the "reflective" surface of his head, he realizes that "Billy" is a fake, and Primator becomes himself again and attacks Alpha. Panicking, Alpha 5 orders Dylan to run to safety and activates his self-destruct sequence so that Primator can't use him to find the Command Center. However, he immediately is drained of his energy and is too weak to do anything more. With that plan thwarted, Primator transforms into a Zack look-alike and lures Kimberly and Trini into a trap, as the girls end up battling and defeating Zedd's Putties. Afterwards, the girls return to the Youth Center and confront the real Zack, who distinctly states that he knew nothing about the Putty attack. Jason tries to contact Alpha at the Command Center, but with no response, so the Rangers return to the Command Center, finding that Zordon has restored himself. Zordon debriefs them of Alpha 5's predicament and reveals that they have mere minutes to save him from death. Billy and Kimberly offer to go teleport there and save him, as they are the only ones that know about Alpha's circuitry. However, they must battle and defeat Primator first, but he does not make things easy for the team, especially when he begins to confuse the Rangers with his shape-shifting powers, until they have no idea who's who. Meanwhile Alpha, who is still in pain, asks himself why the Rangers waited so long for this predicament to happen to him. The Rangers are forced to retreat and regroup at the Command Center, where Zordon explains that the Primator cannot maintain his shape-shifting ability upon seeing his own reflection, using Alpha's encounter with the Primator as an example. Equipped with a mirror, the Rangers teleport back to the battlefield, but somehow get separated. They find Tommy, seemingly in pain because of his waning powers, but become wise when "Tommy" suggests they surrender to Zedd. Using the mirror he brought with him, Billy is able to expose "Tommy" as the Primator. With Primator's shape-shifting powers useless now, Lord Zedd has no choice but to make his monster grow. After a harrowing battle, the Dragonzord and the Thunder Megazord destroy the monster, but the Rangers must still rush to help Alpha before he self-destructs. The Rangers teleport to Alpha's location, and Billy is able to restore the little robot's systems to full operation and revitalizes him with not a moment to spare, while Dylan is reunited with his mother. Dylan says goodbye to Alpha before the little robot teleports away, and he vows they will meet again one day. With Alpha's greatest adventure ended, Zordon reproves him about leaving the Command Center unprotected and failing to inform the Rangers that he would be leaving, as although Alpha meant well, a true hero knows the meaning of responsibility. Trini then teases Alpha about being grounded for a few thousand years (which Kim glares at her for), and Alpha laments about not ever being able to learn to play soccer while jumping up and down brattily. Quotes :*'''Jason: Come in, Zordon. :*'Zordon': You and the others must teleport to the command center immediately. :*'Jason': Guys, there's trouble. Let's go! :*'Alpha 5': Ai yi yi! Thank goodness you're here! :*'Trini': Alpha, we're ready to take on Zedd now! :*'Alpha': No, it's not Zedd this time. It's Zordon! ---- :*'Zordon': Rangers, due to a galactic imbalance caused by the temporary alignment of the planets in your solar system, I am about to temporarily deionize. :*'Kimberly': Deioni... what does that mean? :*'Billy': It means Zordon's gonna de-energize and lose his powers for a short time. :*'Zack': Well, in that case, we really need to be on guard this time, guys. :*'Zordon': Jason, you and others must return to Angel Grove. Be on the alert for Alpha's signal. :*'Jason': Got it, Zordon. :*'Zordon': May the Power protect you, Power Rangers, Alpha. :(Zordon fades away.) ---- :*'Jason': We're going back to Angel Grove now, Alpha. :*'Alpha 5': Right, Jason. (The Rangers teleport away leaving Alpha 5 behind.) :Alpha 5: Have fun, Rangers. Don't worry about poor little me. I'll be fine, all along in this big, scary Command Center. :(Alpha begins sobbing.) ---- :*'Alpha 5': I'm bored. Let's see what's happening at the park! ---- :*'Alpha 5': Looks like trouble. Better contact the rangers. ---- :*'Skull': You think is the Power Rangers, Bulk? ---- :*'Squatt': First Zordon's out of commmision, and now Alpha's out on the loose too! :*'Lord Zedd': Excellent observation Squatt! You have a keen eye! ---- :*'Billy': Looking for this? ---- :*'Billy': "JUST WANTED TO" NOTHING! Now, come on! Let's get back to the command center. :*'Alpha 5': Oh, well. I guess. Hmmmmm. Hey, you're not Billy! ---- :*'Lord Zedd': Leave Alpha alone, Primator! Go destroy the Rangers, now! *'Primator': Yes, Lord Zedd. ---- :*'Kimberly': What about Billy and Jason? :*'Zack': Look. I'll find Billy and Jason. You guys go the park. :*'Kimberly': Alright. Come on, Trini, let's hurry. Let's go. ---- :*'Kimberly': Alright. So, where's Tommy? :*'Trini': I don't know. ---- :*'Trini': Watch out. Puttys. :*'Kimberly': Alright, Remember, focus on the Z. :*'Trini': Right. ---- :*'Kimberly': Tommy, you're okay. ---- :*'Trini': Where in the world is Alpha? :*'Jason': I don't know. We better get to the command center and fast. ---- :*'Tommy': Hey, look it's Zordon. ---- :*'Zordon': I'm afraid there is no time for that. ---- :*'Primator': Prepare to meet your doom. I am Primator. :*'Red Power Ranger': You're monkey me and you're going down. :*'Green Power Ranger': That's right. So, get ready, ape face. :*'Black Power Ranger': Let's get him. ---- :*'Red Power Ranger': Alright, when you're ready. Let's go. :*'Green Power Ranger': Alright. :*'Black Power Ranger': Let's stay alert, guys. :*'Pink Power Ranger': You got it. :*'Blue Power Ranger': Affirmative. :*'Red Power Ranger': Come on, then. ---- :*'Red Power Ranger': Hold up, guys. This one's on me. ---- :*'Red Power Ranger': Their sharp guys. Here it comes. ---- :*'Black Power Ranger': Not so fast, fur ball. ---- :*'Red Power Ranger': The falling pretty bad, bro. Are you okay? :*'Black Power Ranger': Yeah. I'm great. ---- :*'Black Power Ranger': Look out, guys. It's Primator in disguise. ---- :*'Black Power Ranger': Don't let him get away! ---- :*'Black Power Ranger': He's great. Jason, what are we going to do? :*'Red Power Ranger': Don't worry. I'll handle this. ---- :*'Red Power Ranger': Guys, get away from him. That's the bogus red ranger. :*'All': What? ---- :*'Red Power Ranger': You've had it. ---- :*'Red Power Ranger': It's too much. We gotta make room. Zordon, come in. We need your help. :*'Zordon': Teleport to the command center. :*'Red Power Ranger': We'll be back. Let's go. :*'All': Right! ---- :*'Jason': Zordon, we can't out smart Zedd's monster. :*'Tommy': We don't know how to fight? ---- :*'Zack': Anybody got a mirror? :*'Kimberly': Well, you know what? I never leave home without it. :*'Trini': Way to go, Kimberly. ---- :*'Yellow Power Ranger': Where the others you guys? :*'Blue Power Ranger': I'm not sure. We all teleported together. :*'Red Power Ranger': Keep your eyes open. Look, it's Tommy. ---- :*'Green Power Ranger': So what am I supposed to see? Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Revisited Series)Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk, Primator (voice) **All seven Ranger actors also portrayed Primator when he changes into a copy of their character, although Amy Jo Johnson did not have lines as Primator (Primator only grunts when he briefly transforms into Kimberly). *Jason Narvy as Skull *Richard Genelle as Ernie *??? as Dylan *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) and Theodore "Ted" Swanson *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *??? as Dylan's mom Notes *The original script title for this episode was "Where in the World is Alpha?"; Trini says it as an actual question in the episode, and actually becomes the script title for an episode of Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited, the episode before Machine King for a Day. *The episode's title makes reference to not only Primator's shapeshifting powers but also Alpha's secret wish become a Power Ranger like his best friends. *Delta 4 is mentioned but doesn't appear. *First appearance of future Blue Ranger Dylan Peterson. *Alpha 5 goes outside the Command Center for the second time, only without permission. His first time outside was in Life's a Masquerade in the previous season, though he most likely got Zordon's permission to leave so he could hang out with the Rangers. Alpha also, after the Rangers teleport away, expresses his sadness at being alone, which comes up to the surface again in The Wedding thanks to Zedd and Rita's assistance (when Alpha turns evil and is consumed by his jealousy and envy towards the Rangers). *Although the mirror they used was owned by Kimberly, it was blue and has a picture of the Triceratops Coin on its back when Billy uses it. *First of only two times the Dragonzord fights alongside the Thunder Megazord. *Dylan reappears in Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited episode Machine King for a Day, now advanced in age from 6 years old to 11 years old. This is because of the situation that goes on in Small But Mighty, where only the high school and peace conference hall are affected by Zedd's scheme thanks to the time god Chronos and memory goddess Mnemosyne. He joins the kids and Alpha in a game of Trivial Pursuit after the Rock of Time is destroyed and Chronos is liberated. Errors *Primator's disguise as Billy Cranston is supposedly broken by seeing his reflection in Alpha's head, however the surface of Alpha's head is in no way reflective, at least in his first body. *Bulk and Skull didn't seem to recognize Alpha from the costume party back in Life's a Masquerade. However, after a second, Bulk is about to say that he does remember before Skull screams, with Bulk following suit. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited